Going through the Motions
by TripleThreat123
Summary: What if Naga and Pabu, our beloved furry pals in Legend of Korra, were humans? Why is Mako arguing with Korra twenty-four seven? Will Bolin get his hamburger? More to come! (By TT2) This goes in no particular order... Dont get confused...
1. Meeting the Pros

_**YAY! Guess what? Huh? Guess! C`mon, guess? What you give up?**_

_**Erm, the thing is…**_

_**I don`t know….**_

_**I woke up one morning and was like, "Huh, I wonder, what if Naga and Pabu were HUMANS?"**_

_**So, I made THIS!**_

Naga looked up from her comfy rug, and stretched. "Hey, Korra." Her friend, the Avatar, looked very excited. "What`s up?"

They had been in Republic City for a while, and Korra had been gone for a while.

"Oh my spirits, Naga, I am now a," Korra grinned widely and pointed to herself. "Pro-bender." She smiled even bigger and shouted, "BOOYAH!"

Naga chuckled, then paused. "Hold your horse-ostrich for a turtle-duck minute, Korra." She tugged on one of the three ponytails hanging off of Korra`s head. "What element will be your main one? I mean, c`mon," Naga shook her head, snowy white hair swinging slightly. "Hello-oo-o. The Avatar here. Can`t just have a one- man- band."

"No worries, Naga, they know who I am. Pro bending`s my game, water`s the thing." Korra nodded. "Now, the game`s in about half an hour, let`s go!"

_**25 min. later….**_

Naga wasn`t particularly interested in much at the arena, she wasn`t a bender. Bolin was cute, but not her type. Mako liked Korra, she could tell…

If like was arguing, he liked her plenty.

"You are LATE!" Mako`s eyebrows (Was that what they were called? More like boomerangs.) narrowed.

"Yeah, got kinda lost." Korra grumbled.

"…And, I`m telling ya," Bolin`s voice grew more auditable as he and another pair of feet hiked the stairs. "Us, being you, me, Mako, and Korra-" Bolin`s head came in view. "We`re gonna win this thing!" Bolin was now completely visible, and another guy was, too.

"Brolin, you are a great Earthbender, and-" The newcomer turned his head and looked at Korra and Naga. "Hey-lo, who are these? Moon spirits? Someone call the Spirit World, I believe some angels are missing."

Naga felt color rise to her cheeks, the man was certainly handsome. He had dark red-brown hair and eyes to match. He wore a pelt of what looked like a raccoon to her. "What`s up, I`m Pabu." He purred.

"Oh, hi, Naga is me- I mean, my Naga is name, I- I mean-" She stuttered.

"Your name is Naga?" Pabu pointed out. Naga nodded.

Mako shouted, "HURRY UP! STARTS IN TWO MINUITES!"

_**Yes, folks, Legend of Korra rocks. Bye now!**_

_**-Triplethreat2**_


	2. How about a date?

_**WE COULD`VE HAD IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL….**_

_**BOLIN IN THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP P!**_

_**Several weeks after the successful first pro bending tournament….**_

Pabu was busy doing sit-ups. "Nineteen… Twenty…"

Naga walked in. "Hey? Anyone?"

Pabu saw the girl come into view, and quickly said, "Two hundred ninety eight... Two hundred ninety nine… THREEHUNDRED!"

Naga raised an eyebrow. "Erm, am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no, you`re not. Please sit." He gestured to the window.

"Um," Naga pointed at the window.

"What? Oh, no, not the window!" Pabu smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. "I mean the couch."

"Ah." Naga flopped down, bouncing up again. She giggled. "Boing." Naga jumped up again.

Pabu sat on the other side of the couch, not positive what to do when sitting by the girl of his daydreams. Naga awkwardly played with her fingers.

Pabu cleared his throat. "Nice weather we`ve been having,"

Naga smiled. "Oh, yes, just fantastic."

"Yes, you are," Pabu nodded distantly.

"Huh?" Naga blinked.

"I-I mean, yes, the weather is fantastic." Pabu grimaced.

"Yep."

"Yes."

Another silence.

"Hey, do you want to come on a da-da-date- activity with me tonight?" Pabu cracked the quiet. Mako was just going to stay there, and Bolin was going to go eat with Korra.

Naga turned to look at him. _Oh, no! She`s gonna say-_

"Sure."

"I knew you wouldn`t- wait, what?" Pabu stared.

"I said, sure." Naga smiled. "I`ll come here at around six." She stood up. "Bye."

She walked out, with plenty of swagger.

_YES!_

_**No worries, folks! More to come about Mako, Korra, Naga and Pabu! And Bolin and his hamburger… See ya!**_


	3. Bolins Burger

_**I AM BACK! MWAHAHAHAAAA!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_** (Guest)- that question shall be answered, and more!**_

_**Diffrentpeeps- Do not worry, you shall find out about this.**_

_**Now, THE STORY!**_

Bolin stared lovingly at his juicy, mouth-watering, fat hamburger and smacked his lips.

He was going to devour it.

Eat it.

In other words, stuff it in his mouth and chew it and swallow it.

"Come to papa," he whispered as he reached for his beloved snack.

"BRO!" Mako ran in. "Pro bending, in two minutes!"

"But- my pickles-"

"C`mon, Bolin." Mako grabbed his sobbing brother.

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOoooOO!" Bolin grabbed blindly for his burger.

Naga, who was on her way to see Korra and Pabu, saw the entire commotion.

"Hmmmm…" She brushed her white hair to one side and paused thoughtfully.

_**After a successful championship at the pro-bending tournament…..**_

Bolin whimpered sadly as he placed his armor and helmet on the bench. A heavenly smell wafted through his nostrils.

"What?" _Was it possible…_

He turned around and saw his beloved hamburger, all wrapped up, as if waiting for him.

On it, a note-

_Brolin,_

_Hey, pal! Thanks for being a successful Earthbender, we all love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naga 3_

_, _


	4. Circus Time!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here`s the next Chapter. (I got inspiration from a really funny picture.)**_

"Well." Korra was slumped against a couch, face scrunched up in thought. "Amon`s defeated. What now?"

Bolin and Pabu exchanged a look Naga recognized. _Oh, no, if they got an idea, this better not end up with Meelo in a tutu, like last time… _

"Oh! Oo! Oh! We got an idea!" Pabu and Bolin shouted joyfully, waving their hands in the air. Asami and Naga groaned quietly.

_**Not even ten minutes later…-**_

"IT`S… CIRCUS TIME!" Pabu, who had whiskers scotch-taped onto his cheeks, cheered.

Bolin grinned. "YAY!" He was, once more wearing that one random outfit when he had disguised as some guy that trained fire ferrets… WITH A MUSTACH!

Korra grinned. "Polka dot, polka dot, AFRO!" She whooped.

Asami was dressed as the ringmaster, and her handsome assistant, Pabu, was jokingly doing Gangam style. Mako sighed. "Bro, Pabu…" He slumped his shoulders, an aggravated and annoyed expression displayed on his face. "I`m gonna kill ya."

Naga, Asami, and Korra did their best to not burst out laughing. Naga snorted. "Yeah, you look quite sexy in an afro…" She and the other two finally lost control. **"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

Mako was wearing a rainbow afro, a polka dotted clown suit, and holding a pineapple. And he looked… Erm… Nice (?).

Bolin grinned. "This is gonna rock."

_**OH YEAH! BEST CIRCUS EVER! WOULD YOU WANNA GO TO THAT CIRCUS! YEA! CAP-LOCKS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**_

… _**AND, I might put Meelo in a tutu. These stories go in no particular order… **____** ;) Hehe…**_


End file.
